In a deflection compensation roller, such as the one disclosed in DE-PS 36 44 170, a shell of the deflection compensation roller is movable relative to a functional plane. However, this disclosure has difficulties in achieving a uniform compression when the deflection compensation roller interacts with a pivoting roller.
With conventional roller arrangements, it is possible to apply forces at various spots on the shell-ends of the deflection compensation roller. However, the shell ends are disposed outside of the support device. Thus, there are still imperfections in the uniformity of the compressive stress applied in a pressure gap between the deflection compensation roller and the counter roller.
Another example of a roller arrangement is disclosed in DE-OS 40 42 365, which has a deflection compensation roller with a roller shell. A fixed support is disposed at the ends of the shell and is connected to a carrier by bearings. In addition to the beatings, there are torque producing elements which apply a torque to the shell-ends or the ring beating at an axis which is perpendicular to the action-plane.
Not withstanding the aforementioned pressure rollers, there are still major problems involved, including tile basic problem of designing a roller which provides a more even-line or uniform deflection of the deflection compensation roller over the entire roller width.